School of Kingdom
by Kyla Swann
Summary: A Mysims Kingdom fanfic, craziness! Madness! Suddenly everyone in Mysims Kingdom is a child again and is planted in secondary school! The mayhem! Sapphire is constantly hyper, as is Leaf, sending the class into fits of laughter on many an occasion.
1. Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise ^_^**

_Monday_

Period One – Music

"Hello class! Welcome to your first music lesson of the term!" Miss Yin re-adjusted the glasses that were hanging off the end of her nose.

"WOOOOOO MUSIC? OMG I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR WOO!" A brightly clad green figure burst from the doorway into the room with an almighty _thud_.

"*Sigh* who fed him sugar this time?" A tentative voice uttered from the back.

"Ah." The teacher stepped out from behind her cluttered desk. "You must be Leaf."

"AH HA, WOOOOOOOOO!" Leaf did a twirl and mimed strumming a guitar with his teeth, much to the amusement of the class.

"So, would you care to tell me why you are late?"

"He was binging on sugar miss." Kyla spoke out, a grin playing across her mouth.

"Anyway, in this term we shall be composing our own pieces of music."

"Our own pieces? Man that's sweet." Candy adjusted her headphones, absentmindedly stroking the one upon her left ear.

"OMG LEAF ROCKST-" Suddenly Leaf found himself with about three hands over his mouth and pinned down upon the floor by about six-dozen bags.

"So, this lesson you can experiment with the other musical styles we covered over the last few terms, off you go!"

"Butter, gosh we should compose our own elegant pop song," Duchess Beverly carefully checked her lipstick in the window.

"Indeed Beverly, how about we do a twist on one of Lady Crazy's songs?" Butter replied, surveying the room with utmost disgrace.

"What a spiffing idea! Get straight away with it Butter!"

"How about you try something my dear?"

"Oh gawsh, you must be joking."

"Beverly, how about we just copy Lord Crazy's song 'poke his face'?"

"Indeed."

"Indeed indeed!"

"Will you two shut up?" Poppy pouted at the two 'poshies' her face not looking too pleased with them. "So Roxie, what should our song be about? … What about flowers?"

"Flowers … EW EW DIRT! Flowers grow in the GROUND! How about, cleaning utensils?"

"Cleaning? Cleaning kills flowers!"

Meanwhile:

"So Leaf, how about we incorporate some soul into our music?" DJ Candy looked to Kyla for ideas.

"WOOO INCLUDE GUITARS! MAN THE SPEAKERS! MAKE IT LOUD! WOO PARTY!"

"Ok then, Kyla what do you think we should do?"

"Perhaps we should do something with a keyboard? I kinda like those…" Kyla looked longingly at the electronic instrument.

"Well then, Leaf 'man the' guitar, Kyla tune that keyboard and I'll DJ 'till the cows come home." The sound of someone reciting Pi at high speed wafted across the room, causing Candy to stop 'Djing' mid um 'DJ'.

"3.14159265358979323846264338327!" Alexa managed somehow to fit a tune in with the numbers, causing the poshies to look at each other and give a snobbish smile. Candy was the only one who applauded. That was no big surprise really. "Pi, Pi mathematical Pi, 3.14159!"

This was a normal lesson for class KS.

Period Two – Drama

"You are in this class for one reason, FOR ART! CREATE SOME ART AND SHOW ME!" Trevor pranced across the drama studio, only about one centimetre higher than the tallest person in the room.

"Arrrrrrr! You shall regre' the day you ever crossed Cap'n Ginny!" Ginny managed to scream across the room, already fencing with Rusty with imaginary cutlasses. There was a loud audible sigh from Alexa and Liberty, as they mimed pouring acid into other vats of acid.

"Well those two look happy," Kyla muttered to Candy, as they watched Liberty fall backwards after a pretend explosion.

"Just be glad they don't have any real acid…" There was a large burst of laughter, and a figure began to roll upon the floor in stitches of mirth. "That wasn't that funny, was it?" Candy gingerly moved away from the rolling Zack, a look of surprise upon her face.

"Hey Zack, why weren't you in music? And you too Sapphire!"

"Like ohmygoshies we were soooooo late so we decided to hide in a bush! And then we saw like this caveman and then like we crept into drama and no one noticed!" Sapphire explained rushdly, twirling two glowsticks in her hands.

"Let's do a play where Liberty and Alexa blow each other up cause they poured acid on each other!" Zack jumped up and down excitedly, his gaze riveted on Candy.

"What?" Candy replied, trying to work out why her friend had changed so dramatically over half term. "I mean, oh that sounds great…"

"Yes! If you think it is a good idea, then it must be! Come on, I'll be Liberty, who wants to be Alexa?"

OH! OH! I WILL! I got the main part! I got the main part! I got the main part! I got the main part! I got the mai-"

"How about a play where we set up a rock band?" Kyla moved her gaze from a scene where Zack was pouring 'acid' over Sapphire's hair, and Sapphire pretending to 'blow up'.

"Now _that_ is a good idea." Candy replied, she too looking at her two friends in front of her with a look of discontent.

"Yes isn't it! Come on, yeah! Let's do that!"

Over in the melodramatic group Goth Boy was busily reacting the part when a random king gets his head chopped off.

"And the head rolls upon the floor. It is painful to the king. The king Leaf is dead. All hail the new king. King Goth boy."

"WOOOO I'M DEAD! WOO WHY AM I WORKING WITH YOU? WOOO I'M DEAD! WOO!"

"The dead are silent. The dead do not scream 'woo' every ten seconds."

"Um … WOOOOOOP! WOOP! WOOP!" Goth boy facepalmed, but winced when his studded glove came in contact with his face.

"Your new cut is awesome Goth boy." Violet stared at him with heavy lidded dark eyes, watching Goth Boy wipe his forehead.

"Leaf, what you are doing looks interesting, SHOW THE CLASS YOUR ART!"

"Oh no…" Goth Boy and Violet chimed together, their voices at exactly the same pitch.

"WOOP! I AM DEAD! WOOP MY HEAD WAS CHOPPED OFF! WOOP! MAN WOO! YEA!"

"I LIKE IT!" Trevor mimed chopping off Leaf's head. "YOU ARE NOW HEADLESS! COME ONE CLASS! EMBRACE THIS ART!" There was an audible _bang_ as the classroom door swung open; there standing in the doorway was Headmaster Roland and student who was looking around the school. The room was in chaos. Trevor was on top of Leaf with his hands around his neck, Liberty and Alexa were rolling around the floor screaming, DJ Candy, Kyla, Zack and Sapphire were screeching the words to a song, Goth Boy had a suspicious red trickle upon his head, Ginny was standing triumphantly over a 'dead' Rusty, with a look of utter content upon her face.

"This is a … typical … drama lesson …" Roland muttered, his voice barely audible. To everyone's surprise the student began to yell:

"YUKI LIKE THIS LESSON! YUKI FACEBITE! RAWR!" She ran over to Trevor and began to bite his face.

"Um," Kyla muttered, seeing 'Yuki' and the teacher rolling about on the floor. "Do you think she would make a good match for Leaf?"

Break

"I have been thinking," Candy pondered, her headphones still upon her head.

"For once." Someone whispered behind them, Candy just ignored it in her weird Candy way.

"Do you think we should start our own band?"

"WOW! That's a great idea!" Zack almost fell over with the excitement in his voice.

"Zack! What happened to you? You have been really hyperactive all morning!" Once again the red clad figure was rolling upon the floor in some strange hysterics.

"I'm just super happy!"

"Ohmygoshies! I'm super happy too! Wooo! Everybody dance now dun dun dun dundun! In the band can I play the guitar! I love the guitar I wanna play part of the band too! Pick me! PICK ME! PICK ME!" She began to bounce up and down upon the spot, twirling an energy drink in her hand.

"So _that's _why she's always so hyper!" Kyla plucked the drink from Sapphire and read the ingredients.

_Sugar 99%_

_Aqua (water) 0.57%_

_Colourings 0.23%_

_Flavourings 0.20%_

"Did you know that this thing is 99% sugar?" Kyla carefully tipped it upon the ground, discarding the can in a nearby bin. Sapphire merely produced another one and took a great slurp. "*sigh* I give up already."

"What do we cools have next?" Candy muttered, still looking at the twirling and bouncing Sapphire.

"We cools? Oh! We have single lesson DT." Kyla replied.

Meanwhile:

Violet looked with disdain at the small rock/leopard thing in front of her.

"What _is_ that?" She spoke quietly, watching with awe as a small head with blank eyes rose from the lump.

"_That_ is the history teacher." Poppy replied, carefully moving her toes from within the empty square meter radius that seemed to be all around him.

"EW he is dirty! He's a caveman right?" Roxie replied, her face going slightly pale. "EW EW DIRT! I stepped in CHEWING GUM!" She ran off screaming.

"Well that sums Roxie up for you."

A screaming immaculate figure ran into the poshies, her face bore a look of utter terror.

"Gosh, what a loser." Beverly sniffed and raised her nose into the air.

"Indeed Beverly."

"Stop copying my fashionable style."

"By saying indeed?"

"Indeed. That is my elegant word." Beverly suddenly fell forwards and ended up sprawling in the dirt, mud coating her once perfect hair. "UH!"

"Oh, sorry Beverly. I _slipped_." Spencer looked up triumphantly to a sea of happy faces that began to cheer loudly.

"Hey Spencer!" Ginny yelled from behind him. "Where was ye in our lessons today?" She only just remembered to add her pirate slur in the last few words.

"Wellllll… I was trying to locate Summer and the boys, haven't you noticed that they are missing?" Ginny nodded in reply, almost tripping over her wooden leg. "I rang Travis' mobile, turns out they are _shopping_! I had to walk to school on my _own_!" He gave a disgruntled look in the direction of Butter, before turning to Ginny.

"Arrr ye is a knight, as always." Ginny drew a cutlass from a sheath by her side. "FIGHT!" Spencer grinned and drew his sword, soon they were rolling upon the floor with looks of happiness sprawled across their faces.

"Anyway." Kyla turned back to her group of friends, still smiling from Spencer's little 'accident'.

"I shall DJ the groove in the band, Kyla you shall…?" Candy too turned to her friend.

"Play the keyboard."

"Oh of course." Candy grinned. "Zack you can play the drums, Sapphi-"

"Plays the guitar! Hooray! Twangy! Twangy! Twangy! I wanna be a rockstar!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY ROCKSTAR? WOOOOOO ROCKSTAR LEAF!" Leaf burst into the conversation, miming the guitar teeth thing, but this time sinking to his knees and coating himself with muck.

"Hey Candy, Leaf is good on guitar, why not put him on lead and put Saph on base?"

"LEAF ROCKSTAR WOOOO!"

"I think Leaf has already decided that for us Kyla."

Period Three – Single Textiles

Class One

"Hey Zack, why do you look so moody? You were really hyper earlier." Kyla swung her bag underneath the table, her eyes upon her depressed looking friend. "Zack?" She had the remains of an orange juice carton in her hand, which she was trying to finish quickly before the teacher appeared.

"Candy is dating Leaf." Kyla spat out her drink and fell forwards, the carton falling to the floor and promptly exploding juice everywhere.

"WHAT? CANDY AND _LEAF_?"

"I knew you would have so much compassion." Zack replied sadly.

"Hang on a minute," Kyla began to hastily mop up the carton spill with her bag. "Why are you so sad? Do you fanc-OH MY GODDD! YOU FANCY C-" Kyla suddenly found a hand spread across her mouth, much to her displeasure.

"!" A manly scream echoed from the other side of the classroom, closely followed by a _thunk_ as a sewing machine fell to the floor. Leaf began to charge across the classroom in hysterics, somewhat bogged down by a machine that was sewn to his sleeve. The fabric in his sleeve began to rip, exposing a highly tanned arm. "AAH! GETITOFF GETITOFF!" He ran into Zack and Kyla's table and fell to the floor, a dazed look upon his face.

"Well that doesn't explain anything." The teacher, Rosalyn Marshall bustled into the room, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She did not notice the half conscious Leaf who was lying under the table.

"Right, register!" She yelled out, bringing up the computer screen and turning it to faced her.

"Kyla! '_Yes miss!'_

Travis!

Beverly!

Zack! _'Here.'_

Lyndsay!

Butter! '_Indeed.'_

Roxie! '_Yes miss!'_

Rusty! '_Here miss.'_

Leaf! '_Uhhhhh'_

Morcubus!

Summer!" There was silence in the class apart from a dazed 'Ughhhghhh' From under the table. "Does anybody know where Travis, Beverly, Lyndsay, Morcubus and Summer are?"

"Um… Travis and Summer are shopping, Beverly went home 'cause she was all muddy," There was a small woop in reply to that. "I have no idea where Morcubus is though…" Roxie's voice died away.

"Where is Leaf?" A thumping noise resounded from under the table once more. Leaf slowly crawled out, his head slightly swollen and he sewing machine still attached to his sleeve. "Leaf! To the nurse immediately! Kyla, go with him!" The two of them left the class together, Kyla supporting Leaf with her arm. They stumbled together past the other DT class, who where already onto the next project. Candy caught Kyla's eye as she saw them from within the doorway, looking slightly worried at Leaf. Kyla just ignored her. The nurse did not look very compassionate when she saw them.

"What is it _this_ time Leaf?" She asked, carefully trying to remove the machine from his clothing.

"Well, he managed to sew the machine to his sleeve, run across the classroom screaming and bump into my desk." Kyla replied, watching Leaf stare at the ceiling with blank eyes. The bell trilled from somewhere far off. "Well I'd better go. Good luck Leaf."

"Leaf rockstar…wooo…"


	2. Monday Afternoon

Period Four – Geography

"Candy, why are you dating Leaf?" Kyla called to her friend as she ran towards the classroom.

"We are both musical, we both have soul."

"You do know that Za-" Kyla was pulled into the room by a hand that was spread across her mouth.

"Shhhh!" Zack hissed at her, dragging Kyla to her table by the strap of her bag. "Don't tell her!" He whispered. Kyla blinked at him with large brown eyes.

"So here we are! Our first geography class of the term!" Marlon teleported from behind his desk to the front of the room; causing several people to go 'oooohh'.

"Hey! What happened to Gonk? He was our teacher last term!" Rusty shouted out, seemingly slightly upset.

"Mr Gonk has been moved to a history teacher." Marlon replied, drawing a diagram upon the smart board.

"What about Petal then? She is our history teacher!"

"Gonk is becoming her assistant, as she has some troubles with class handling, now copy this diagram into your books." He teleported back behind his desk and checked the register.

"Gonk in our history classroom?" Poppy muttered in surprise.

"EW EW Gonk is dirty! He is that lump we saw wasn't he?" Roxie replied, brushing some imaginary dust from her apron.

"Yes, that's Gonk." Violet replied. "Has anyone seen Goth Boy?"

"He is at the nurse with Leaf, his head is scratched or something." Kyla called over to the next table.

"Thanks Kyla." Violet replied.

"Hey, K girl," Candy called. "About the band, we need to think of some songs to groove."

"Um…" Kyla replied, twisting a coil of her hair around her finger and staring at the wall. "Could we reproduce a song that is already _out there_?" She began to fiddle with her pencil, only for it to snap on her fingertips.

"Ohmygoshies we could remake everybody dance now! DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN!" Sapphire added her input, doing a robot dance in her chair. "DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN!"

"Well I was thinking of Fireflies by Owl City … I kinda love that song…"

"YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES! IF TEN MILLION FIREFLIES! LIT UP THE WORLD AS I FELL ASLEEP!"

"Ya, that one." Sapphire jumped onto her chair and began to sing it even louder, much to Marlon's displeasure.

"Miss Jazzy, in your seat _NOW_!" Sapphire stopped singing mid verse and sat back in her seat with a _thud_.

"Um don't cha think we better finish that diagram?" Kyla asked, humming the tune under her breath.

"I already have." Candy showed her friend the perfect; labelled picture in her book.

"What is it supposed to be anyway?" Spencer moaned, staring at the scrawlly picture he had drawn in his book. "It looks like a grey blob…"

"That is exactly what it is. It is spookane. My home." Goth Boy replied, shading in a small dot where his lair was.

"I want to live there…" Violet replied, looking at the perfect island Goth Boy had drawn. "It's not fair, we don't get ghosts in cutopia, not even at night…"

"Arrr there not be a pirate island anywhere?" Ginny slurred, miming looking through a telescope at the rest of the class. "Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum!" Goth Boy shook his head sadly.

"Oh, so you are back from the nurse then?" Kyla asked him as she was passing to sharpen a new pencil. He nodded solemnly in reply, rubbing his forehead slightly. "How is your head?"

"Fine." Kyla noticed that the studs in his gloves had been removed.

"WOOOOOPPPPPPP THE RETERN OF THE ROCKSTARRR!"

"Oh dear." Kyla muttered, returning to her seat next to Candy before Leaf could steal it. "This lesson was almost normal…" Leaf plonked himself on the other side of Candy, looking very pleased with himself. "Zack, are you ok? You haven't said anything for agesssss…" Zack just nodded, keeping his eyes on his work with dogged determination.

"GEOGRAPHY WOOOOOOOOP! THE FOREST OF THE ELVES DIAGRAM ON THE BOARD!" Leaf shouted happily, admiring the 'blob'.

"No Leaf that's Spookane…" Candy replied.

"Spookane is the blob like it is grey The Forest Of The Elves is Green! WOO! GREEN! The colour of my latest energy drink! This one has 99.999999999999% sugar! My highest total yet! OHMYGOSHIES I HAVE SOME LEFT IN MY BAG!"

"Just wait 'till she discovers pure sugar. We will have no eardrums left."

Lunch

"See you in a minute cools, I've got to score some lunch." Candy stepped into the lunch queue as Kyla drew a package from her bag.

"Hey Saph," Kyla called to the steadily dancing Sapphire. "Do you want some proper lunch? I got spares!" She waved a sandwich in the direction of Sapphire who took another slurp from her energy drink bottle. "What about you Zack?" Zack didn't reply, he just stared into space. Kyla took this as a 'no'.

"And here we have the lunch break." Roland appeared around the corner with the 'face bite' girl and her parents.

"YUKI HUNGRY!" Kyla looked at the extra sandwich, then looked at 'Yuki'.

"Hey Yuki!" She yelled, as Zack made cut throat motions over his neck. "Want my sandwich?" Yuki ran over and snapped it up in two bites.

"BLONDE GIRL FRIEND!" She called happily. "FACE BITE!" Yuki launched herself forwards at Kyla's nose, Kyla ducked and Yuki went sailing over her head.

"Um, Yuki? That's not we do when we are friends here…" Yuki was dragged away from the playground by her parents in the direction of the canteen. "Oh dear. Candy is not gonna like that…" There was a loud cry of:

"YUKI FACE BITE!" From inside the hall.

"Oh dear…" Kyla muttered.

In the other side of the playground: Liberty stroked a small scaly head that was protruding from her bag, much to the displeasure of Alexa who was watching her with disdain.

"According to my calculations, that snake is _venomous_…" Alexa stepped a few paces away from the creature, keeping her gaze locked onto it.

"You are not _scared_ of snakes are you?" Liberty carefully placed her snake back in its box in her bag. The sound of screaming echoed from within the canteen hall. "What the?" The two girls ran at an extremely fast pace towards the sound, Liberty clutching her bag to her chest tightly. When they reached the room a look of surprise crossed heir faces. In front of them that weird 'face bite' girl was well, biting someone's face, only the face happened to be upon a large slab of cardboard, advertising _New Energy drinks! Sapphire Community & co_.

"Uh…" Alexa glanced around the room at the laughing faces of the crowd.

"What happened?" Liberty ran over to the cardboard chewing Yuki and pulled her off the sign.

"OHMYGOSHIES! SHE TRIED TO BIIIIIIIITE ME!"

"Well basically," Kyla began, whilst helping Liberty restrain the struggling Yuki. "We followed Yuki in here, then she was trying to bite this guy, then Sapphire stepped in so Yuki trued to bite her."

"Only she went for her cardboard cut out instead." Candy chipped in, balancing a bun and one of Saph's energy drinks in her hands.

"The bell is gonna go soon…" Liberty chimed, checking the clock upon the wall. Candy wolfed down her lunch, much to the disgust of her friends.

"What?" She mumbled through a mouthful of cheese sandwich.

"Shall we go to the music block early? We have got music right?" Kyla nodded to Liberty's question, watching as Yuki was dragged away again by her parents.

"We are gonna have one _interesting_ term when that girl joins…" Kyla muttered, receiving enthusiastic nods from her friends. "To the music block, and beyond!" They fell about laughing as the bell trilled from somewhere behind them.

Period Five – Music

"So yea, if we are gonna make this band, we should totally choose where we are gonna practice," Kyla mentioned, moving her fingers across the keyboard absentmindedly.

"Are you making a band girls?" Miss Yin seemed to appear from nowhere behind them.

"Yea! With Saph, Leaf and Zack too!" Kyla twirled around on the spot, watching as Candy readjusted her headphones.

"Well girls, you can borrow my room any time you like."

"REALLY! OHMYGOSHIES!" Sapphire jumped onto Candy's shoulders from behind her and they did a sort of victory dance around the room.

"Well, yes really…" Miss Yin moved back behind her desk and prepared to take the register. "There are a lot of people missing today, aren't there?" Kyla nodded in reply to her question. "So what were you thinking of calling your band?"

"Um…" Kyla looked to Candy for ideas.

"Candimania." Kyla nodded in reply to Candy's idea.

"Wow, what a great name!" Kyla yelled excitedly, miming the weird strumming thing that Leaf did.

"Did you all miss me? Aw of course you did." Morcubus sauntered into the classroom holding a large black bag.

"And where do you think you have been all day?" Miss Yin shot the question at Morcubus, making him squirm slightly. He shrugged at her, thrusting the bag under a desk. "Class, onwards with this morning's work, I shall deal with Morcubus." There were many wooping sounds as the class ran riot.

"Let's practice fireflies!" Sapphire shouted, jumping onto the desk and pulling Candy and Zack up with her. Kyla obligingly joined them on the desktop.

"Where is Leaf?" She asked, glancing around the room.

"Dunno." Candy replied, yet again adjusting her headphones.

"Hang on a moment, who actually knows all of the words apart from me?" There was a grim silence following her words. "Great…" Candy grinned at her.

"I know about half of those cools, how about a duet?" Kyla did a 'ker-ching'ing motion with her hand.

"Alright!"

"You start then."

"Great.."

"_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep…"_

"_**Cause they fill the open air,**_

_**And leave teardrops everywhere,**_

_**You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare."**_

"I LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sapphire screamed, miming crashing a guitar against a table.

"THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS SLOWWWWWWWWLLLLLYYYYY!" Leaf burst through the door yelling the words at full volume. Him and Sapphire promptly mimed having a 'guitar fight' that included Sapphire almost knocking Leaf's head off.

"Well those two seem happy…" Kyla sighed, as Miss Yin reappeared back in the room.

"Was that you two singing? Before they started screaming, of course," She pointed an accusing finger at Leaf and Sapphire who were now rolling upon the floor.

"Yea," Kyla replied, carefully dodging a screaming Leaf.

"That was amazing! Well done! Right class!" She returned to her desk, suspiciously there was no Morcubus following her. "Let's hear some music! Alexa's group, you first!" There was a loud yelling of pi being called across the room.

"Well done, very mathematical. How about Butter?" The Butter and Beverly combo began to sing a _very_ out of tune version of 'poke his face'.

"That was .. excellent … Roxie your group!"

"Flowers Flowers, everywhere!"

"_How I clean them and go spare!_" And so the performing continued, until they reached Candy's group.

"So Candy, Kyla, the lot of you, have a go!"

"Um miss? Do you mind if we show ours next week? We have only got as far as the singing…"

"Well we will have to see won't we?" Miss Yin began to write something on the smart board. "Homework!" The class began to groan very loudly.

"Our first bit this week." Goth boy muttered with the most emotion that the class had ever heard him say.

"Practice these musical pieces and perform them next week." The bell sounded from somewhere within the corridor. There were calls of 'what do we have next?' and replies of 'Literacy' then several loud groans.

"Oh great." Kyla muttered. "Literacy."

Period Six – Literacy

"Hello class! Hello! Hello!" Vic Vector stepped from behind his desk into the front of the classroom. "I hope that Sapphire, Lyndsay, Buddy and Barney have their slips for the trip on Friday!" Sapphire jumped up from her seat waving a small sheet of white paper in Mr Vector's face. "Good girl Sapphire, the others are not here today? Well can you tell them to bring their slips ASAP. Now! This term is going to be the funnest we have done yet!"

"WOOO DID SOMEONE SAY FUN?" Leaf jumped from within his seat and began dancing.

"Yes I did say fun. Now sit down Leaf. We are going to be designing our own video games, then writing the plot lines, reviews and other mish mash!" There was a mixed response to this, some people cheered, others groaned.

"Ohmygosh I have _the_ best idea ever! How about a game that has all of us in it! That would be sooooo cool! I'm gonna make myself super pretty! And Kyla can win a cheerleading competition! An-"

"A CHEERLEADING COMPETITION?" Kyla spat, almost whacking her head against the table. Sapphire nodded doing an excellent impersonation of a nodding donkey.

"Yes, you could call it _My Sims Kingdom_ after Roland's cool kingdom he is always on about." Candy added her input, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, what's that cool?" She pointed a blob of blue mist that was darting around the room. It flittered from the light on Roxie's head.

"EW EW DIRT! GETTTITOFFFMEEENOOOWWWWWWWW!" She began screeching and running about the classroom.

"AHHHHAHHAAAA! THAT'S A FAIRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AHAHAHAHA WHAT IS IT DOING IN HERE?" Leaf ran up to it and tried to catch it in his hand.

"You know, the _fairy_ does have a name!" The blue blob muttered, leaving Roxie's hair and promptly landing on the back of Ginny's hand.

"Arrr ye be a fairy, ye say?" She asked, trying to stroke it.

"My _name_ is Navi!" Vic looked up from his papers on his desk and stormed towards the blue light.

"Not _you_ AGAIN!" He almost screamed at the 'fairy' "I am SICK of you flying in here! This is the THIRD time today!"

"I can't help it ya know, I have been in a flipping bottle all day!" Navi took flight again and left the room, closely dogged by Vic who was charging full storm after the little orb of blue light.

"Whoever owns that fairy sure is gonna be thrashed!" Spencer shouted down the hall, "You know, I sort of feel sorry for whoever does…" He returned to his seat from after staring around the corner.

"So, uh are we gonna do _My Sims Kingdom_ then?" Kyla asked her table, who all nodded in reply. "Come on Zack, you have been really quiet since DT…" Zack just shrugged, watching Leaf do his guitar thing _yet again_ from the other side of the classroom.

"Hey Z boy." Candy placed her hand upon Zack's. "I dumped that rockstar in music." Zack's face lit up like a flame, well more like a firework actually, and he began to dance in his chair. "Why does that make you cool so happy?" She asked, "You don't fancy me, do you?" Zack turned a deep shade of red and looked quickly out of the window. "UGH not another one. Hey Saph?" Sapphire perked up from drawing something suddenly.

"Did someone say my name! WOO! I'm becoming famous! Does someone want to buy one of my drinks!"

"Well I was wondering if you would give Zack some…" Sapphire produced a can from her pocket and shoved it into Zack's mouth, he began to glug it noisily.

"WOOO! SUPER ZACK TO THE RESCUE!" Zack began to charge around the room noisily, with his arms out as if he was an aeroplane.

"She must pack a lot of sugar into those cools." Candy remarked, watching as Zack and Leaf began to have a 'sword fight'.

"At 99.999 what ever it is% I am not surprised." Kyla replied. "So I guess it is just us two planning our game then."

"Yep, just us two cools."

"Or not, the bell is gonna go soon… Well today has been fun, I'll see you tomorrow." Candy coughed audibly, trying to tell Kyla something.

"We have got GSC remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Kyla faceplamed as the school day ended.

After School – GSC

"So what exactly is this place?" Alexa slowly walked into the school hall, balancing several science books on her arm.

"Hi Alexa!" Liberty gave her an enthusiastic wave. "Welcome to GSC!"

"Girls only club!" Someone else added.

"Girls only club … G … S … C …"

"Otherwise it would be GOC!"

"And that is not fashionable!"

"There are some seriously weird girls who attend this…" Kyla voiced, looking at Candy, who nodded in reply.

"I'll try to run some of that fireflies cool music from the internet, give me a few minutes," She seated herself at a computer, her fingers flying over the keys.

"I'll try and locate Sapphire, a guitar and a microphone or two." Kyla replied, rushing out from the hall.

"Ohmygoshies did someone say my name! WOOOO! I am famous again!" Sapphire ran into the room, knocking into several people along the way. "OOH! Are we practicing! WOO! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES!"

"Saph, you do realise that you are playing the guitar, and _not_ singing, don't you?" Candy replied from the computer chair, watching as several papers flew from the printer. "Wow, this riff in this is cool." She handed Sapphire a copy, who promptly began to pretend that she was at a very _loud _rock concert.

"WOOOOOOOO! Sapphire is the rockstar to watch!"

"You can play the guitar, can't you?" Kyla reappeared in the doorway with Miss Yin in tow, carrying several instruments.

"WOOO! I am a rockstar!" Kyla sighed as she handed Sapphire a guitar, and took a microphone for herself.

"Ready Candy?"

And so they practiced, much to the amusement of the rest of the girls. All in all, it had been a pretty eventful day.


	3. Tuesday Morning

_Tuesday_

Period One – History

"This should be interesting, history with Gonk and Petal…" Kyla walked around the corner into the classroom, arm in arm with Candy.

"KYLAAAAAA!" Buddy jumped onto her and gave her a massive bear hug.

"Heya K girl." Lyndsay added.

"Lyndsay! Buddy! Where were you two yesterday?" Kyla gave them a wide grin each and took her place in the classroom, right by a suspicious leopard skin covered rock.

"Guillermo escaped!" Buddy shouted, bobbing up and down in his seat.

"We spent the entire day trying to track him down, only to find that Guillermo was in Buddy's room with a message from the school asking where we were. Well done Buddy." Kyla began to laugh very loudly, rolling her eyes skywards at the pair. She accidentally kicked the weird rock thing.

"GONK NO LIKE BEING KICKED!"

"Oh, it's you Mr Gonk… Um good luck with the history lesson…" Kyla slowly shifted her seat away from Gonk's curled up form that now had a head.

"YOU NO BOBABOO!" Kyla, who was used to Gonk's weird behaviour, ignored him, pulling her history book out of her bag. Suddenly Petal burst through the classroom door, a large sheaf of papers in her hands.

"Welcome class." She uttered, her voice oddly mystic. Carefully she seated herself in her teacher's chair and surveyed the class with an excited look. "Do you all know Mr Gonk class?" She asked, her hair slightly ruffled. There was a short chorus of 'yes'. "Well then, you all won't object to him taking the history lesson!" Gonk half walked, half crawled to the front of the room, somehow dragging a large club by his side.

"GONK TELL YOU ABOUT HIS LIFE! GONK VERY OLD!" Candy sighed, relaxing slightly in her seat, yet again adjusting her headphones. "GONK EAT OMELETTE! GONK GET OMELETTE AT STORE!"

"Like wow! There were _stores_ around then?" Summer stood up in her seat, so everyone could see her. "Did they have fashion stores? Or maybe they had shoe shops!" She began to rise up and down with her hands clasped in front of her.

"OHMYGOSHIES! Did they have supermarkets! They could have been buying my drinks!" Sapphire too rose from her seat, soon the whole class was spitting questions at Gonk.

"GONK OVERLOAD!" He ran out of the room screaming, his 'AAAAHHH' being heard right from the other end of the school.

"Well," Kyla shouted so the whole class could make out her voice over the rabble. "At least we will have proper lessons now!" Only Candy and Alexa clapped in response to this. _Big surprise_.

"Well, Petal, what do we do now? Can we chase him?" Lyndsay demanded, a look of excitement upon her face.

"HEY!" Buddy yelled, "What happened to Gonk?" Lyndsay sighed _very_ loudly and gently slapped Buddy around the head.

"I swear you go completely braindead sometimes…"

"Did they have supermarkets back then?" He replied, much to Lyndsay's displeasure.

"Class, form an orderly line, we are going to tell the headmaster about what happened." Petal rose from her chair and stood by the doorway, as the class clumped together behind her. "No, in a _line_ not a stampede!"

"Did someone say to stampede?" Buddy asked, his eyes dazed.

"No Buddy!"

"STAMPEDEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Buddy charged off down the corridor, closely tailed by Leaf who was too screaming.

"Aww poo this stupid orderly stuff!" Poppy yelled loudly.

"Yea!" Kyla called in reply. There was one massive shout of

"**!**" the lesson had spun into beyond control mode.

"Oh. Dear." Petal shook her head at the mess she had created, promptly teleporting to the headmaster's office to report more than just Gonk's charge.

Period two – P.E.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Elmira tapped her watch, thinking longingly of the pig farm she used to own. "Why am I a P.E. teacher?"

"**!**" The class charged out onto the field, still dressed in their usual clothes.

"There you are!" Elmira yelled, "Why aren't you all in kit?" She began to do warm up star jumps as the class 'stampeded' towards the changing rooms. "What is _up_ with them?"

In the girls changing room:

"My gosh, that was actually quite amusing!" Beverly did a little twirl in her 'fancy' P.E. shorts.

"Well done Beverly!" Ginny replied sarcastically, pirate costume forgotten.

"Did you enjoy your little mud bath yesterday?" Liberty jeered, much to the amusement of everyone else apart from Butter.

"Like mud bath?" Summer asked, pulling her P.E. shirt over her head.

"Yea! Spencer totally chucked Beverly into a mud pile!" There was whooping from the majority of the class.

"Totally awesome!" Summer replied.

"That is _awesome_!" Lyndsay dashed out of the room, fully in her P.E. kit now. "Come on you lot!" She called over her shoulder.

"Duty calls Candy…" The two friends stepped out of the room together, Kyla upon the left, Candy upon the right.

In the boys changing rooms:

"Hey! Give that back!" Morcubus proceeded to charge around the room, holding a mobile phone above his head. "Come on Mark face! That's mine!" Travis flailed uselessly after it.

"Rusty, catch!" Morcubus chucked the mobile across the room, that was promptly caught by another boy with a bandanna across his mouth.

"Please Rusty…" Travis turned dejectedly away from him, a sad look upon his face.

"Here, take it," Rusty threw it at Travis' back, it bounced off and hit the floor with a large clatter. "Oops…"

"HEY!" Travis launched himself at Rusty, 'claws' bared. They scrabbled upon the floor for a few moments, before Travis remembered where his phone was. He scooped it up and the rest of the boys left the room.

On the field:

"It takes you boys a while doesn't it!" Elmira stopped pacing the field and began to give instructions that no one was listening to, Kyla sidled up next to Candy and Sapphire.

"If we are gonna muck about," She whispered, "Three is more fun than two!" The three of them high-fived and began to hatch a plan.

"Right, GO!" Elmira screamed at the class, who didn't have the faintest clue what they had to do.

"Now!" Kyla hissed.

"Hey Buddy!" Candy yelled across the field. "Should we stampede?"

"Stam…pede?" Buddy replied, his face dazed.

"Buddy! You are so stupid! Let me do it! STAMPEDE!" She screamed the last bit, hoping the class would oblige. They didn't.

"WOOOO DID SOMEBODY SAY STAMPEDE?" Leaf yelled at Sapphire.

"Yess! They did!"

"LEAFMAN SAY STAMPEDE GUITAR!" He ran off into the distance, leaving a confused class behind him.

"Stampede guitar…ok…" Poppy muttered.

"Well that failed…" Kyla replied.

"SOOOOO SUCKED!"

"Thank goodness that the bell is about to go..."

Period X – Art

"So here we are, welcome to art guys!" There were a chorus of answering groans in reply. "What's up with you lot? Had a bad time?" Mr Leigh pointed a finger at Travis, who shrugged in reply.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS LATE BUT YOU HAVENT DONE THE REGISTER YET!" Leaf burst into the room, dragging a large black bag behind him. "LOOK WHAT LEAF FOUND IN THE CORRIDOR!" He held up a small piece of sticky mess, with a faint picture of a rockstar.

"Like what _is _that?" Summer piped up, scratching the side of her head with her finger.

"LEAF ROCKSTAR STICKERRRRRRR!"

"Today class!" Mr Leigh cut through, his voice rising slightly. "We are doing clay work!"

"NO!" The class screamed together, ducking under tables and hiding behind each other, much to the bewilderment of Mr Leigh.

"CLAYWORK? WOOOOOO!" Leaf began to run around the room, picking up handfuls of clay from each of the tables, and throwing it under the desks at the occupants of the room. Buddy did his weird eye dazed thing, staring with half closed eyes at Lyndsay.

"Buddy … Don't get any ideas…" Buddy began to crawl out from under the desk, seizing a handful of clay and chucking it at Leaf.

"WOOOOO! CLAY FIGHT!" Leaf and Buddy began brawling, clay flying everywhere.

"EW EW DIRT! THERE IS CLAY ON MY APRON! EEEEEEEEE!" Roxie ran out of the room screaming, her hands flying in the air.

"Hey," Kyla began to army crawl under the table, being careful to avoid flying lumps of clay. "What's in that bag?" She pointed to the large black object that lay upon the dirt-strewn floor.

"Hands off dweeb." Morcubus snatched the bag from Kyla and began to crawl off with it, casting evil glances to anyone who looked at him.

"Strange guy that Morcubus." Kyla sidled up next to the boy crowd, seeing as a screaming Leaf blocked the way back to Candy.

"Uh huh…" Rusty replied, adjusting his bandanna.

"Hey, have you seen Barney Kyla?" Travis squeezed next to Kyla, carefully guarding his mobile phone from the clay on the floor. Kyla shook her head in reply, watching as Buddy received a faceful.

"He's probably on a fishing trip or something…"

"Gosh, I am getting dirt on my dress." Beverly stuck her powdered nose into the air, only to hit it upon the table that was above her and knock the powder into her eyes.

"Indeed." Butter replied, wincing as the top of her hat scraped against the underside of the desk. "Silly imbeciles up there." She sniffed audibly, only to inhale a dollop of clay.

"Butter!" Mr Leigh yelled, hearing her sneezes and coughs. "Are you alright?" He stood up from the floor. Big mistake. Leaf and Buddy began to pelt him with lumps of muck; the clay sticking to the back of his shirt like a grey mountain range.

"Um sir…" Poppy raised her hand as high as she could in the small space that she was in. "What happened to Roxie?"

"That is a very good question." An annoyed looking Ginny muttered to Mr Leigh, as a large lump of clay splat her on the nose, not even bothering to put on her pirate voice.

"This is why we hate art."

Break

"Hum hum … fireflies…" Ginny skipped past, uttering the most normal words that anyone had ever heard her say, including weirdly, her parents.

"Ohmygoshies! Was our practice last night that bad!" Sapphire twiddled her hair in her hands, trying to curl it in her fingertips.

"Um … I thought it was quite good actually…" Kyla replied, still watching the retreating back of Ginny.

"What happened?" Lyndsay appeared, carrying a carton of some weird drink.

"! YOU DON'T USE RED BUDDY?"

"Somebody say Buddy?" A red clad figure joined the group, also too carrying one of those cartons.

"MY ENERGY DRINKS! LEMME SEE THAT!" Sapphire snatched the drink from Buddy and scan read the ingredients.

"SAPH, NO!" Kyla squealed, watching as her friend's face lit up like a warm flame. "Dammit!" Candy cast a puzzled face at Kyla, her headphones buzzing oddly.

"OGMYGOSHIES! WHAT A GREAT IDEA!"

"*Sigh* She has discovered caffeine…" Kyla shook her head dejectedly. "Hey, what's that noise?" Kyla looked around her, her blonde hair reflecting in the weak sunlight. "Candy! Are your headphones playing _music_?"

"Well duh, these cools are headphones."

"I thought they were totally glued to your head, girl!" Kyla grinned at Candy, watching as her friend started doing 'the robot' to her music.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed across the playground.

"Is that Leaf?" Candy shrugged at Kyla's question.

"Let's go and see." The five of them set off together, Buddy looking dazed from the back of the huddle.

"Where are we going?" He asked, rubbing 'sleepy dust' from his eyes.

"To find out what that scream was…"

"Did somebody say scream?"

"BUDDY! NO!"

"-"

"BUDDY SHUT UP!" Sapphire half jumped into the air as she yelled these words, the group was now attracting strange looks from the playground. Roxie suddenly zipped past, her face in total fear.

"Hey Rox girl!" Candy called to her, only for no effect. Kyla set off at a fast pace following Roxie, an expression of panic slowly covering her face. She rugby tackled Roxie just by the lockers.

"Oh. My. God." She muttered when she glanced around the room. Everywhere there was carnage; the lockers lay in shabby ruins, smashed to pieces by something, the openings hanging by their hinges.

"What happened?" Lyndsay caught her up, slightly out of breath from the run.

"The lockers have been murdered."

"MY CLEANING UTENSILS ARE GONEEEEEEE!" Roxie screamed, her voice reaching a scarily high pitch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT LEAF ROCKSTAR STICKER! NOOO!" Leaf knelt down by his locker and cradled its door in his arms, with what looked like a sticky mess upon the inside.

"Huh?" Kyla asked, watching Leaf with round eyes.

"He had this sticker thing … looks like it was stolen…" Lyndsay too knelt down by hers and poked the door. "Lucky I had my P.E. kit with me, hey?" Kyla nodded back.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY RED BUDDY STORAGE!" Sapphire burst onto the scene, her eyes almost shedding tears.

"You keep red buddy in your _locker_?" Kyla almost laughed, surprised at her friend's habits. "Gahhh … time to go guys…"

Period Three – Single Food Tech

Class One

"Welcome-a, My-a Class," Gino appeared from the store cupboard, carrying a tray piled high with ingredients. There was a loud chorus of 'mmmmmms' as the students smelt the air. "Today-a we shall be baking pizza."

"Yay!" Roxie clapped her hands together enthusiastically "Pizza!"

"To pizza land and beyond." Rusty stated; trying to cram his way with the rest of the class around the small table that Gino was preparing his ingredients on.

"Here is one-a I made-a earlier," He held up a steaming tray of pizza, that the class huddled around, trying to breathe in the scent. He began to show the class the correct way to bake it; only no one was paying much attention. Per usual.

"Gosh, that pizza looks so divine."

"Indeed."

"Do you two ever shut up?" Summer wormed her way towards the poshies, trying to make Beverly slip up over a small lump of margarine. That was normal too.

"So my-a class! Have-a fun!" Gino pointed to a large box towards the back of the room, the object in question full to the brim with ingredients.

"Was anyone actually listening to that?" Kyla placed her tray upon the desk next to Lyndsay. She shrugged in reply and giggled as Leaf joined the table, carrying completely the wrong things. Kyla began to mix up the dough mixture, splattering it everywhere.

"Do you mind?" Beverly sniffed as a dollop splattered her dress.

"WOOO TOMATO PIZZZZIA" Leaf began to pound his tomatoes into a pulp, arranging them roughly into the shape of a circle. He began to squirt tomato ketchup all over the mixture.

"Oh dear…" Leaf placed his 'pizza' upon a tray in the oven, and turned the heat up full.

"Why do I have to share an oven with him?" Zack muttered, placing tomato puree all over his dough.

"My-a class! One-a of us is a true-a chef!" Gino went towards Leaf, and peeked through the door in his oven. "Leaf here-a has put his already-a in the oven!" The class swarmed around a happy looking Leaf, as he pointed proudly at his oven.

"Double oh dear…" Kyla placed her finished pizza in her oven, as a screaming Roxie bumped into her back. "Whoa, Roxie girl, what's up?" Roxie had a streak of tomato puree across her cheek; she didn't need to elaborate.

"I am going to give-a Leaf a special reward!" Gino placed a chocolate bar in Leaf's hands, who promptly started trying to stick it in his ear.

"Why does he have to be so crazy…?"

"Hey, where is my pencil case?" Kyla asked, searching for it under her stool. She returned back up looking huffy. "Great, a whole 5 coins _wasted_…" There was a _ping!_ from Leaf's oven, everyone crammed around it to see Leaf's 'creation'.

"Ewww… that is like so tomato-y…" Summer made sick noises as Leaf proudly pulled his mess from the oven, which had burnt and exploded about three times. Oddly it smelt quite nice.

"Congratulations! You have-a invented a new type-a of pizza!" Gino placed his chef's hat upon Leaf's head, as the wonderful scent of properly baked pizza wafted from everyone else's ovens.


	4. Tuesday Afternoon

Period 4 – Single Food tech

Class Two

"Yo, cools, what are we baking today?" Candy dumped her bag under her desk; oddly the smell of pizza was in the air.

"WOOOOOO I AM A TRUE CHEF!" Leaf burst into the room wearing a chef's hat that was far too big for his head, slowly slipping into his eyes so that he couldn't see. "LOOK AT MEEEEEE AND MY PIZZZZAAA!" He thrust a tray with what looked like burnt tomato puree on it in front of Candy's nose. Wait. It _was_ burnt tomato puree. "I INVENNNTEDD A NEW PIZZZAA!" He ran back out of the room again; as half of what had been on the tray fell onto the floor with a _splat_.

"OHMYGOSHIESSS WE ARE BAKING PIZZA!" Sapphire twirled two glowsticks above her head as a carton of drink fell from her pocket.

"Arrr what be this?" Ginny scooped up the carton and scan read the label. "Arr! That be cool!" She took a loud _slurp_, Candy watched in horror as her face lit up and her eyes widened.

"Hey Saph, you cool, what have you put in it now?" Sapphire threw the empty drink at Candy, who caught it one handed.

_Caffeine 93%_

_Aqua (water) 5%_

_Flavourings 1.38%_

_Colourings 0.62%_

"Saph … This is 93% caffeine you cool…" She placed the bottle in the nearby bin, being careful not to cover her hands in the mess.

"Royal messenger flavour!" Everyone shook their heads and sighed at the (per usual) hyper Sapphire.

"According to my calculations we have no teacher…" Alexa glanced around the room, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Yea! We don't!" Liberty rocked back and forth on her heels. "What are we going to do?"

"Well. We should behave." Goth Boy turned to Buddy and looked at him in the eye.

"I.E. No raves. Yes. We are looking at you Buddy." Violet also stared at Buddy, who did his weird face daze thing.

"Did someone say … RAVEEEE!" Buddy pulled himself onto the tabletop and began to dance.

"Woo! Rave!" Sapphire joined Buddy and began throwing energy drinks into the crowd of students below her.

"Saph! NO!" Candy called; yelling the most emotional sentence anyone had ever heard her say.

"AARRR! RAVVVEVEVEVEE!" Ginny sprung onto the 'stage' red drink dribbling from the corners of her mouth. Soon most of the class was 'raving', except for Alexa, Candy, Goth Boy and Violet.

"One. Big. Mess." Goth boy muttered as he tried to assemble his ingredients on his own desk.

"Buddy." Violet chipped in and joined Goth Boy in the work. Candy relaxed and started mucking about with her headphones; Alexa just stared confusedly at the Rave.

"Higher levels of Caffeine, raised body temperatures …" She muttered, writing the lot into her notebook. Soon empty cans of 'Royal Messenger Flavoured Red Buddy' Began raining down upon the 'non ravers'.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Roland stormed into the room, seeing the dancing people in the middle of the room.

"OHMYGOSHIES! WOO RAVE!" Sapphire replied, throwing a carton at Roland, which promptly hit him in the end of the nose.

"Well. That sorts that out." Goth Boy stopped kneading his dough, and looked at Roland.

"Hey!" Roland yelled, "That looks like fun! Eeh Hee!" He clambered into the group and began to dance.

"What the cool?" Candy muttered, standing up and observing the group.

"Roland! Roland!" Petal burst into the room, carrying her usual sheaf of papers. "You called for backu-" She stopped mid-sentence her mouth in a round O.

"Hee Hee!" Roland replied, doing a large twirl in the middle of the group. Petal just stood and stared.

"YOU NO BOBABOO!" Gonk appeared in the doorway, his eyes too landing on the crowd. "GONK LIKE FUN!"

"How many teachers." Violet muttered, watching as Gonk joined the throng.

"GONK DANCE!"

Lunch

"What _happened_ to you?" Kyla stared at Candy, who was dripping with red liquid.

"One word. Sapphire."

"OHMYGOSHIESSSS! DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAAAAMMMMEE!" Sapphire burst onto the scene, her hands were pasted with the weird red stuff.

"Saph! What did you do to Candy?"

"RED BUDDY BOMB!" She squealed, pulling a carton of weird drink from her pocket and aimed at Kyla's head.

"Hey, hey, whoa there girl … No way hosé!" Kyla ducked at the carton exploded behind her.

"Kyla you were right. She has discovered caffeine."

"I LOOOSST MY RED BUDDY STORRRAGE! SO I MADDEEE SOME MOOOOORE! THEN I PUUUT CAFFEINE IN ITTTTT!" Sapphire began to dance in circles twirling two cans of her drinks above her head instead of her glowsticks.

"Gahh! Who trashed our lockers?" Kyla stomped the ground with her foot. "I can take no more of this utter nonsense!" She stormed off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"Hey K girl, you cool…" Candy called after her. "Roland is not in his office,"

"HE IS RAVVVEEEIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" Kyla stopped in mid tracks, almost bumping into Zack, who had slowly and moodily been following her.

"Oh, hey there Zack!" Kyla called out, "I didn't notice you there!"

"I have been with you the entire day." Zack replied, keeping his gaze upon the floor.

"Hey, Z boy, what's up?" Candy joined the pair, readjusting her headphones as usual.

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied, and walked off into the corridor ahead of him.

"Ok…" Kyla muttered quietly to Candy.

"Girls! Miss Supergroove, Miss Stone!" Kyla and Candy turned on the spot, as Miss Yin hurried up towards them. "Can I have a word?" She ushered them towards her music room, where they sat around Miss Yin's desk. "Have you met the delightful Yuki yet?" Kyla spat out her sandwich and began coughing.

"Delightful?" She stuttered when the coughing fit was over.

"Yes. Miss Yuki. Well she is joining tomorrow, and I want you two girls to be her special Buddies." Even Candy's face fell with that, her eyes becoming wider with every passing minute.

"Ok miss." Kyla replied coolly, as Candy gave her a shocked look.

"You cool?" She asked, her face still as wide as an open cupboard.

"We can get her to hang around with Leaf…" Kyla whispered into Candy's ear.

"Well, thank you girls, enjoy the rest of the day." Miss Yin rose out of her seat, and began to leave the room.

"Wait Miss!" Kyla called out. "Can we practice in your room for the rest of lunch?" The teacher nodded at them as she left the room.

"You don't even need to ask." Then she was gone.

"Come on Candy gal, it wont be so bad!" Kyla seated herself at a nearby keyboard. "I learnt that fireflies song!" She began to play it upon the keyboard, her fingers flying fast over the keys.

"_You would not believe your eyes…"_

Meanwhile: "Oh Beverly, indeed."

"Please stop using my elegant word Butter." Beverly replied, frowning at her friend. She winced as something hard hit her in the back, to her surprise it was Rusty's hand, who was patting her back.

"I like your dress Beverly." Pat, "It suits you," Pat. He ran off with a devilish grin on his face. Butter looked at Beverly's back, only to see a note:

_My name is Beverly,_

_I am a Sneverly,_

_I think I'm so posh, _

_When actually I'm not,_

_And I also think I'm so clever-ly_

Butter smirked, and did not tell Beverly of the note.

"Why must we keep arguing?" Butter moaned, straightening her hat.

"Because you keep copying my elegance." Beverly sauntered off; Butter couldn't help giggling at the note on her back.

"Why must you disdain me with your laughter?" Beverly sniffed, as Butter descended into great howls of mirth.

"Are you alright Butter?" Travis joined the squealing Butter, who was crying with laughter.

"Look … At … Beverly…" She managed to mutter. Soon half of the people in the playground were heading towards Beverly, and laughing when they saw the sign.

"You like … it … Travis?" Rusty asked through manly giggles, soon Travis too descended into laughter. Beverly turned around and saw all of the laughing students.

"My name is … Beverly …" Travis started,

"I'm … such … a Snevely…" Spencer replied from rolling around in the dirt,

"Arr, I think I be posh…" Ginny added,

"When actually I'm not,"

"And I also think I'm so clever-ly" Kyla shouted at the end, tears too streaming out of her eyes. Somewhere behind them the bell trilled, and the laughing crowd headed inside the school.

Period Five – Science

"TODAY WE SHALL MIX CHEMICALS AND SCIENCE CAN CONTINUE" A loud voice boomed from the front of the classroom, oddly none of the students even twitched an eyebrow.

"Hello sir," Travis called, quickly concealing his mobile phone in his shirtsleeve.

"OVER THERE IN THAT BOX" Professor F. Pointed at a large box labelled _dangerous chemicals: Handle with caution_. "THEN SCIENCE CAN CONTINUE!" The class blinked at each other and headed towards the box.

"Huh, like what is this stuff?" Summer held up a bottle containing a weird looking blue liquid.

"And this?" Kyla held up another bottle, this time holding some eerie red liquid.

"According to my calculations, we must mix these together." Alexa stated, carrying a two bottles, one in each hand.

"Well duh," Travis replied, returning to his table. Kyla seated herself back into the Candy Combo (Candy, Kyla, Sapphire and Zack), and together they started to mix the liquids.

"Wait cools," Candy held her hand out to stop Kyla from pouring the blue stuff, "We must be sensible."

"Aw what?" Kyla replied, "That's no fun…"

"I WANNA PARTY!" Sapphire replied, pulling up Zack from his seat. "Go away Saph…" _**BOOM!**_

"AHH!" Sapphire turned around only to see Leaf with no eyebrows left, to her amazement they began to grow back immediately afterwards.

"WOOO THAT WAS FUUNNNN!" Leaf yelled, pouring both ingredients together again and shaking them. There was another loud _**BOOM!**_ as they met inside the bottle. The bottle smashed, the after heat wave singing Leaf's hair into a weird bush shape. "WOOO LEAF HAS ROCKSTARRRR HAIIIRRRR!" _**BOOM!**_ Sapphire turned back around only to see Kyla with a moustache of burnt stuff.

"Wha!" All around the room there were choruses of _**BOOM!**_as each group discovered what happened when you mixed them together.

"NOW WE SHALL SEE WHO WON THE COMPETITION!" Professor F. rose from his seat and began to march around the classroom.

"Competition." Goth Boy stated, "What competition."

"I have no idea. Ask Professor F." Violet replied, blinking with heavy lidded eyes.

"WHO LOOKS LIKE A MADSCIENTISSST!" He looked proudly at Kyla's 'moustache' but when he saw Leaf his eyes widened happily and slightly in awe. That was pretty normal for Professor F. "WHO MIGHT YOU BE" He shouted,

"WOOOO I AM LEAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" As you can guess, Leaf replied, looking very pleased with himself.

"YOU ARE THE BEST MAD SCIENTIST IN HERE!" He threw a small gold object at Leaf's head, which rebounded off his crazy hair and onto his nose.

"WOOOOOO I GOTTTA COIN!" Leaf paraded around the room making his prize catch the light.

"… That was a competition to make us look like mad scientists…" Kyla muttered, wiping off her crazy moustache. "What ever next? And why does Leaf keep winning stuff when he is just being silly?" Kyla sounded slightly jealous.

"Winning cools?" Candy asked, once again adjusting her headphones.

"He won this thing in food tech …" Kyla started

"When he had just basically invented burnt tomato pulp." Rusty finished, joining the table; his bandanna was smoking for some reason. "Leaf is beginning to really annoy me…"

"Well!" Kyla pouted at Rusty in an annoyed fashion. "Morcubus annoys me all the time!"

"And you threw my phone on the floor in P.E.!" Travis joined in.

"You hang around with an idiot!" Sapphire added her input.

"I think that Morcubus killed our cools, our lockers." Candy turned away from Rusty, all eyes lay on Zack to say something. Kyla elbowed him.

"Uh, you are good at drama!" Zack grinned, but his smile slowly faded when he saw everyone else's expressions. "Uh…" Gradually the crowd around Rusty faded away, as everyone tried to get outside a ten-metre radius of him. Oddly Rusty began to cry and left the room with a long manly wail. Everyone looked at each other with surprise.

"I WON MAD SCIENTIST GOGGLESSSS!"

Period Six – Maths

"I'm not sure who to feel sorry for, Leaf or Rusty…" Kyla sounded confused as they walked into the maths classroom together.

"Cool solution," Candy replied, "Don't feel sorry for either of them."

"GONK IS SUPPLY TEACHER!" A voice called from the front of the room.

"Gonk?" Lyndsay half shouted, looking slightly disappointed, she looked at the floor and said with feeling: "What happened to Marlon?"

"Hey, hey, do you like Marlon Lyndsay?" Kyla elbowed her friend and suppressed a giggle. Lyndsay descended into a pit of laughter and began to roll upon the floor.

"Why must everyone be so immature?" Beverly sniffed, stepping into the classroom with dignity. "Everyone has been guffawing behind my back for the whole day." Butter appeared behind Beverly and began to giggle in hysterics. When Kyla caught sight of the note on Beverly's back she almost began to cry with laughter.

"My name is Beverly!" She yelled,

"I am a snevelly!"

"I think I'm so posh!"

"When actually I'm not!"

"And I also think I'm so cleverly!" The class chorused, most of the students rolling upon the floor in helpless giggles, much to a confused Beverly.

"What is wrong with you imbeciles?" Beverly sat down in her chair, sticking her pointed nose high into the air.

"The note of laughter!" Spencer jumped out of his seat and did a rude impression of Beverly, Ginny joined in and exaggerated Beverly's sniffing thing. Leaf added his input by shouting:  
"WOOOOOOO!" and sinking onto his knees, pretending to strum a guitar with his teeth.

"GONK COPY GINGER!" He pointed a finger at Ginny, and sniffed in the air just like Beverly, causing the class to squeal helplessly with laughter, including Alexa for that matter. Beverly did not look impressed. No surprises there.

"Sir." Candy thrust her hand into the air. "I have finished the work," Kyla blinked at her, tears pouring out of her eyes as the laughter spewed out of her mouth. Candy pointed at the questions on the board.

"YOU NO BOBABOO!" Gonk replied, thrusting his hips outwards and combing his hair in an elegant fashion.

"Just … relax …" Kyla replied, her pen scrawling across her maths book, trying to write the answers down but failing.

"Are you copying me?' Candy did a rather wonderful impression of Beverly's sniffing, only she wasn't trying to imitate her.

'No …' Kyla replied, 'But you look just like Beverley when you do that,' Kyla giggled beneath her hand that was thrust over her mouth. Gonk began to dance at the front of the class, swinging his hips outwards whilst pretending he was wearing a dress. The class all chorused:

'_My name is Beverly,_

_I'm such a snevelly,' _

Kyla joined in the throng, her voice loud. Candy sighed.

'WHO WANTS RED BUDDYYYYYY!' Then, just like in food tech, cans of liquid began to fall from the sky like rain. The rest of the lesson descended into madness, before the bell trilled to signal the end of the day.

'Boy that was short,' Kyla muttered as they left the room.

'I think I'm going to murder Leaf.' Candy replied, as a moody looking Zack trailed off behind them.

'What is up with him?' Asked Kyla, indicating behind hr at Zack.

'I have no idea.' Replied Candy, 'I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow.'

And so, they did.


End file.
